Three Little Words
by R3s1l13nc3
Summary: Logan and Remy have a wild, and sexy, night. Based on the title, Logan finally tells Remy what he wants to hear. Smutty. LoganxRemy


It was late at the Xavier Mansion when Logan decided he'd take his shower. Being a Tuesday and 1:34 he knew the students would already be in bed, leaving all of the hot water to himself. Once he'd gotten himself a long hot shower, he walked into his room dressed in boxers with a toothbrush between his lips. He booted up his laptop and played some music as he got ready for bed. Going back into his bathroom, he spit the pasty substance into the sink before washing his face. As he dried his face off, he heard a sound come from his room.

_Thunk_

Looking around the door frame, he saw his window wide open, letting in a fresh springtime breeze. Shrugging it off, he went back to his business before he caught a faint whiff of a familiar smell. It was musky with a hint of ash.

"I thought you couldn't come by until Friday?" Logan growled as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, staring at his bed. Remy LaBeau lay back, his arms behind his head, propped up by Logan's favorite pillow. The thief just shrugged and lay where he was at. "I'm waiting for you to come to bed, Mon Amour." He gave Logan a sexy smirk, then lay his head back, closing his beautiful brown eyes. Logan knew what the younger male was doing. He'd play like he had all the time in the world when really he was dying to be in the older man's embrace. So Logan let him sit for a few minutes as he gargled his Listerine and shaved the stubble that had grown in unwanted places on his chin and around his jaw line. He smiled and finally gave up his stalling when he heard an audible pout from his lover.

But when Logan came back around the corner to enter his bedroom, Remy hadn't moved an inch. His breathing had looked like it'd slowed, like he was asleep. _Bull,_ Logan thought. He stood there regardless and gazed at his bed to where his lover lay. Tight pants as black as night stretched over his legs, one of Logans' shirts that had become too small for him fit snuggly on Remy's torso. He'd kicked his shoes and socks off at the end of the bed before he'd lie down. A moment after Logan began to stride closer to the bed, Remy opened an eye._ Caught ya,_ Logan couldn't help but think as a smirk plastered itself on his lips. "I was about to think you had fallen asleep on me," Logan teased.

"That's bull, an' I know eet." Remy said, his tone husky with lust. He couldn't help but resituate himself as the feral got closer. Raising himself up on his arms, he looked into Logan's eyes as he leaned over the Cajun. He lifted his head and began to kiss along Wolverine's jaw, a growl of irritation escaping from his throat. "You shaved," he stated angrily. The older man chuckled. "I had to make you wait a little. I know how you get when you want something you can't have right away." To accentuate his point, he ran his leg up the inside of Remy's. The man below him took a sharp intake of breath at the touch. Logan once again chuckled.

"That's not playing nice, Logan." Remy growled.

"When have I ever played nice?" Logan replied, covering Remy's lips with his own. The kiss was as fierce as the man who gave and as fiery as the one who took. Carefully, Gambit let himself down slowly back onto the pillows, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and pulling him along. Remy moaned as Logan nibbled his lip, asking for entrance. The younger man quickly obliged just as Logan's skilled hands made their way down Remy's body, who felt a pressure on his midsection as Logan straddled his stomach. Logan smiled into their fiery kiss when he felt Remy become hard beneath him. Pulling himself away from his lover he slid down his body, taking Remy's shirt with him before he started to kiss down his lover's toned body. Remy made small sounds of pleasure as he wound his fingers through Logan's still damp hair.

Logan had made his way all the way down to where Remy's muscles created a V disappearing down under the black fabric of his pants. Right above the waist band Logan used his sharp canines to bite down on the tender skin there. Remy let out a louder than usual moan, biting his lip so he wouldn't wake the whole house. The skin had already started to bruise as Logan kissed and soothed the spot with his lips and tongue, moving on down the Cajuns' body.

The Cajun in speaking shivered as the wet trails Logan's lips left in his wake became cold as the spring air drifted in through the still open window. The movement made Remy's hips come closer to his lovers' mouth. Smiling, Logan glanced up to Remy's face. His eyes were closed and he was about to bite a hole through his lip. Bringing his face up closer to the younger mutants', Logan placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"If you put holes through those beautiful lips of yours, you'll hurt too much for me to kiss you. And neither of us want that…now do we?" To make his point clear, he kissed Remy deeply and sensually, his hands roaming of their own accord, delving into the thick jean material to cup Remy in a large, firm hand. Remy gasped into the warm kiss, allowing Logan time to kiss him from his lips, trailing light kisses down to his neck where he left several bite marks. Remy tilted his head back more once he'd recovered, mostly, and gotten used to the probing hand in his jeans. Logan left his lovers mouth with a final kiss before he went back to Remy's jeans. He started to unbutton them with agonizing slowness when-

"Mon Amour," Remy growled, "Don' leave me like thees…hurry it up." He commanded huskily. Logan chuckled as his teeth made their way to the zipper. "Patience is a virtue," he replied. Once the zipper was undone, Logan began to pull the tight pants off of his lover. In the process of getting the pants off, Remy was pulled down the bed where he now lay with his butt perched at the end, his legs dangling over the edge. Once he'd gotten Remy stripped down to his boxers, Logan gripped Remy's hips tightly. In one swift move, he got the thief off the bed and on his hips, his long legs wrapped around his waist. Remy sat strait up, his arms around the older man's neck.

"What are you doing cher?" The Cajun asked. Logan smiled up at him, "You're gonna see how a real man makes love," he growled with a smirk on his lips. He began to make his way over to the other side of the room, not stopping until Remy's back was against the wall. Said mutant smiled, his eyes dark with lust. "Ah…like this-" his words were cut off by Logan's fierce kiss. As he made his way back down Remy's body, leaving new trails of his saliva down the toned skin, he was forced to put his feet down on the ground. Once he was down to his boxers, Logan took no longer to tease this time. He grabbed Remy's hardened member out of his boxers, taking him into his warm mouth. Remy closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure. Logan worked on him until he was just about to cum, then he left him, turning him around and braced him against the wall.

Spreading his legs apart with one knee, Logan pressed himself against Remy. "Remy…I love you." Logan rasped into the mutants' ear before kissing him below his ear. There was no hesitation when Remy said those three words back to Logan. It wasn't just the great sex that Remy kept coming back for…It was his strong feelings for the man that now stood right behind him.

Now satisfied that he'd gotten those three little words out, he proceeded to enter Remy slowly, as to not cause much pain. Logan braced his hands on Remy's hips as he sheathed himself fully in Remy. Gambit moaned aloud, causing Logan to smirk. After he retreated slowly, he plunged himself back in. He continued this until he had a steady rhythm going. Their skin was slick with sweat when they finally reached their climax. After Remy had seen to the covering of Logan's wall, they collapsed in a heap back on Logan's bed.

They lay there panting for a few minutes, Remy cuddled in Logan's warm embrace. Logan kissed Remy's forehead, tilting his head up so he could look into his brown eyes. "How was that for love-making?" Logan asked, placing a tender kiss on the younger males' lips. Remy smiled when Logan pulled back from the exchange. "I'd say it was pretty damn good compared to the plain sex we've had in the past." Logan let a full smile come to his lips. "So you get that I love you and want you to stay with me forever?" Remy gave the feral a 'duh' look, kissing him once more before laying his head down on his loves' chest. "I've loved you from the very start, I've just been waiting for you to say those three simple words.

Logan smiled and pulled the sheet over their bodies. "Yeah…me too." He said quietly as he felt Remy's breathing slow in the calm rhythm of sleep before drifting off himself.


End file.
